Quality Time
by BDsama
Summary: Fang and Lightning get to spend some quality time together at the Villier's beach house; But little does Lightning know, Fang has a secret, a BIG one. Futa-Fang x Lightning. Part of chapter 3 has been added on to chapter 2.
1. Foreplay?

**DON'T OWN SHIT THAT HAS TO DO WITH FFXIII**

** I was bored so I decided to write a lemon considering the fact that I never have for this pairing. Also I haven't wrote a fic in a long ass time.**

** If you dont like chicks with dicks, do yourself a favor and dont read it, unless you wanna to puke everywhere afterwards. If you have an open mind for that sort of thing, then by all mean, read on. and if you feel like it leave a comment or tell me whatcha think, constructive cristicism dont bother me in anyway, and flames make me laugh, so feel **

The door to the beach house swung open, the soldier entering the pitch black room soon after. She turned the light on, and quickly made her way over to the large couch that sat in the middle of the room, where she proceeded to remove her boots before sitting down. She flipped the hologram tv set on before coming to the realization that she was sitting on something harder than a sofa should be , and after hearing a moan come from under her, she knew something wasn't right. She hopped up from her couch in a fright as she let out a shriek of surprise. This caused the person under her to pop out of under her blanket and also shriek in surprise. After a few moments Lightning realized exactly who this raven haired woman, clad in a belly shirt and short-shorts, was, and promptly sat back down on the sofa next to her before letting out a sigh and rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"What the fuck fang..." Lightning hissed.

"I should be saying the same to you, screamin' like a bloody maniac for no reason," Fang retaliated as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to steady her sight.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" the soldier asked, genuinely confused by the huntress' prescence.

"Snow and Serah said i could spend a couple a' days of R & R at their beach house, I got here last night," Fang yawned and ran her finger through her wild locks before continuing, "Guess I been sleepin ever since..."

"that's kind of weird, considering the fact that they practically forced me down here for the same reason..." Lightning was interrupted as fang stretched her legs out before plopping them right onto the strawberry blondes lap.

Lightning looked at the Oerban woman with an inquistive look.

"Massage me," Fang purred in a husky voice.

"I'm leaving," was the soldier's reply before attempting to stand up, but was unable to as Fang straddled her with almost "lightning" quick speed.

"Don't be so hasty, sunshine, ya just got here," the tanned woman smirked, the distance between their faces almost non-existant.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing..." she studdered, blushing due to the closeness.

"Relax sunshne, don't leave," the huntress began, wrapping her arms around the neck of her captive, "we might as well make the most outta' this arrangement and just keep each other company for a couple days; watta' ya say?"

"Fine... only if you get off of me though."

"Only if you give me a massage."

"Fine, just get off."

Fang slid of lightning's lap, laying back and propping herself up on her elbows before sensually and slowly stretching her slender legs straight up in the air, causing the stoic soldier to blush once again. Lightning sighed, not wanting to do this at all, she swallowed her pride and sat up on her knees before placing both of her hands on Fang's left calf muscle, massage and kneading it gently. Fang let out an extremely unnecessary yet undeniably sexy moan, causing Lightning to pause slightly and look at her in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"Why'd you stop," the raven haired beauty purred, staring at Light deviously, "please continue, a little higher though."

Fang placed her hands on Lightnings, guiding the slowly up her smooth and defined legs, stopping once they reached her thighs. Lightning's cheeks were an uncontrollable shade of bright red at this point, and she was amazed at how sexy Fang was being tonight. The tanned woman leaned her face up direct next to the strawberry blondes ear, causing her to shiver due to the warm breath she could feel against her skin.

"Do you like my body," Fang whispered, leaning in closer so that when she spoke her lips brushed against the other woman's ear, "I want you, sunshine."

Fangs hands guided lightning's further up her body, this time stopping once both of the strawberry blondes hands were firmly planted on her ass. Both women were breathing heavily as they stared each other in the eyes, ice blue eyes meeting emerald eyes. Lightning could no longer hold back, she pulled Fang onto her lap and crashed her lips against her's. Fang quickly snaked her legs around Light's waist and wrapped her arms around her neck as the kiss intensified. Fang nibbled on the soldier's bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside the womans mouth and exploring every inch of it she possibly could. Their tongues continued to wrestle for dominance as lightning leaned forward onto the sofa, pinning Fang beneath her. Their mouthes seperated for a moment, both trying to catch their breath as they gazed at eac other once again.

"Light... Please..." Fang plead between breaths, her eyes full of desire; this turned Lightning on even more.

"Fang..." Light breathed, leaning forward and peckng Fang on the lips softly.

She continued to kiss Fang, starting at her jawline before nipping and sucking her way down the womans tanned neck, causng the huntress to moan and arch her back. She gently sank her teeth around the woman's collarbone, sucking as she di d leaving a hickey as a resuly. Lightning slid her hand up Fang's shirt, running her slender fingers down the womans toned abdominal muscles, reaching the waistband of her shorts. Fang tensed up, grabbing Lightnings wrist before she could remove them.

"What's wrong, Fang?" Lightning asked, surprised at Fang for stopping her.

"There's just...something you don't know about me..." Fang trailed off as she felt Lightnngs fingers side into her shorts, ignoring her protesting.

She felt someting that she couldnt quite figure out, she sat up slightly look down to get a better look, before seeing a huge at least 10 inch erosion in Fangs shorts. She looked at the bulge, and then back up at Fang, seeing that Fangs cheeks were now pink. At the same tme the strawberry blonde was surprised, she felt extremely turned out. She wrapped her slender fnger around Fang's thick length, enticing a moan that was much more lustful than the once that preceeded it. She tightened her grip around Fang's throbbing lengths before beginning to run her grip back and forth along it. Lightning used her other hand to lift up Fang's shirt and trail kisses down her muscled abdomin. Once reaching her waistline she glance up at Fang before smiling deviously.

"Light..." Fang was completely at the soldiers mercy, and they both knew it as she was practically begiing with her eyes.

The woman proceeded to wrap her mouth around the tip of Fangs length, causing the Oerban to practically scream as the pleasure took over. Lightning began to lap her tongue around the womans tip in circular motions, causing Fang to buck her hips, inadvertently pushing her length further into the soldiers mouth. Lightning's hands gripped Fang's tight backside as she continued to slide her mouth up and down her length, licking and sucking along the way, causing the oerban to shiver, or occassionally buck her hips as she moaned. The soldier then took as much of Fangs member in her mouth as she possibly could, using her hands to push the womans ass up, pushing her length even further into her.

"Oh my god... ahh," Fang moaned, reaching her limit.

A spasm shook Fang's body, causing her to wince in pleasure as her warmth spilled into Lightnings mouth. Just as Lightning swallowed the last of huntress' seed, the door to the condo swung open,

"Suprise!" Serah yelled, entering the house with Snow and his friends from team Nora.

_Oh shit..._

** HAHA sucks for them, eh.**

**I will most likely continue this if i feel like, hope you enjoyed**

**once again, leave me an opinion if ya want.**


	2. The Bet part 1 and 2

**I added part 1 and 2 of the "bet" together.**

**So yeah, here it is. The sparring match of the century.**

Lightning made her way up the stairs of the beach house's unnecessarily large back deck, which was connected to said beach of wich she just got done taking a short stroll on. She continued to mentally scold herself for going along with Fang's sexual provocation, if she was in her right mind she never would have done such things... right? In any case, her and Fang were extra lucky due to the fact that their little escapade was blocked by the sofa; luckily the back of the sofa faces the doorway that Serah and co. entered at that time. Lightning let out anoter mental sigh of relief as she reminded herself about her new hero, the sofa-man.

She began to rinse her sandy feet off using the faucet that rested at the top of the deck stairs, when the memory of fangs lewd and toned naked body flashed up in her mind, as well of the image of her large, throbbing member. Her cheeks instantly got hot.

_Why do I keep thinking about her... and why is it making me feel so strange..._

She now made a mental note to avoid the huntress as much as possible the next couple of days, which she admitted would be a difficuilt task, for more reasons than one. She turned around after wiping her wet feet off with a beach towel, before bumping into someone and immediately stumbling backward. A slender arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her balance, secondss later the soldier noticed the emerald eyes staring at her.

"Hey, beautiful," Fang purred, winking at the strawberry blonde.

Lighting's cheeks began to glow bright red due to the Oerban womans touch: _what is this, why am I feeling so flustered by her? I'm acting like a schoolgirl._

"Let go of me, Fang," I saild sternly, trying to keep my composure.

"Oy? But you're so sexy sunshine," Lightning glanced away as her blush intensified, if that was possible, "I would love to continue where we left off..." Fang whispered into the woman's ear.

"Fang we can't do this... what if someone see's," the soldier weakly tried to push away but to no avail.

"Let em'," Fang said, tightly wrapping both arms around the woman's waist as she began to nibble and suck aert her neck, causing the woman to moan quite loudly before finally pushing herself out of the woman's embrace.

"That's enough, Fang," Lightning sneered.

"Tch, quite a 180 from last night, eh sunsine?" Fang chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips.

Lightning's cheeks turned red just thinking about it, but she crossed her arms coldly turning away from the raven-haired woman and walking inside the beach house. Fang let out a sigh, scratching her head in confusion as she watched the woman enter the house.

Lightning entered the house to see Serah cooking dinner, as well as Snow and Gadot arm wrestling at the table; she couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the two airheaded brutes doing something so typical of them.

"Hey, sis, can you do me a favor and run back outside to the beach and get Lebreau, Yuj and Maqui?" Serah asked, her eyes never leaving what she was doing, "And Fang to, while your at it."

"Tch," Lightning snarled before turning around and walking back out onto the deck and down the stairs to the beach once again.

Lightning continued to walk along the beach when she sensed something flying at her at a high speed from behind. She quickly spun around, catching the object with one hand. She looked up to once again see none other than the huntress she was trying to avoid, whom was skillfully twirling around a wooden staff in her hands.

"Impressive, sunshine, you got good reflexes, no doubt thanks to your soldiers training," Fang said, a mischevious smirk on her face.

"What the fuck now, Fang, I don't have time for this," the soldier hissed.

"Just looking for a sparring partner, hun, but if you're scared, I understand," Fang taunted, continuing to nonchalantly spin her staff around.

Lightning looked down at what she was holding to see a wooden katana. She thought about it for a moment and realized that she had to take that annoying smirk off the Oerban woman's face.

"So, wadda' ya say, sunshine?" Fang questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

Without another word the soldier began to charge at the other woman with incredible speed, jumping up in the air slicing downward. Fang smirked as she sidestepped the attack with ease, twirling her staff around once more before swinging it at the soldier whom was just landing on the ground. Lightning just barely ducked under the attack before thrusting the her weapon in Fang's direction, the woman answering the attack by twirl her staff once again, hitting the soldier's sword out of the, causng her to stumble and lose her balance along with it.

"Shit..." Lightning mumbled as she landed on her knee expecting to be hit while her guard was down; she looked up to see Fang standing there waiting for her, that same annoying grin her face, "Don't go easy on me, you bitch!"

"Woah, calm down sunshine, we were both just getting warmed up!", the Oerban began, reaching her hand to help the strawberry blonde up, "Wadda' ya say we make this interesting, tho'?"

"What are you getting at?" Lightning hissed, swatting Fang's hand away as she stood up, her grip tightening around her training sword.

"Let's make a bet," Fang began, resting her pole on her shoulder and clearing her throat before going on, "If you win, I'll leave ya alone for the rest of the vaction."

Lightning nodded, liking the terms so far.

"But, if your's truly wins..." the Oerban paused to think for a moment, "you gotta spend the night spending some quality time with me; all night!"

Lightning stood in thought for a moment not liking the second part of the bet.

"Unless ya think you're gonna lose" Fang taunted.

"What would you consider "winning", she asked.

"Landing you're weapon on a part that a real one would kill ya."

"Shouldn't we have a referee?"

"I'll do that!" A familiar voice beamed; They both turned to see Lebreau standing there with Yuj and Maqui; both wondered how long they'd been there but decided not to ask.

"See sunshine, it's all good. So ya ready," Fang said holding her pole in both hand, battle ready.

Lightning's only reply was getting into her fighting stance. Leabreau quickly scurried over so she was in between them, ready to give the signal to begin. For a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were that of the wind blowing and waves crashing, as everyone stood in silent anticipation.

"Fight!" Lebreau yelled before quickly running out of the two fighter's blood circle, I'm sure the last thing anyone would want is to inbetween these two when they're going at it.

There was a good amount of distance between the two when the women began charging at each other, a whirlwind of sand blasting off the ground around them when their weapons finally connected. The huntress stepped back, trying to create distance for another attack, but to no avail as Lightning stayed on the offensive. She swung her weapon multipe times with speed so amazing Fang could only dodge each one by a hair's length. 'Shit she's scary when she get's like this,' Fang thought to herself, as she continued to just barely dodge the attacks that her little "sunshine" dished out. The soldier continued her barage with a vertical downward slice, but Fang quickly sidestepped the attack and spin kicked the woman in her gut, causing the soldier to slide backward across the sand a few feet.

Lightning quickly regained her footing, only to look up and find her oponent dashing toward her. Fang swung her staff at the woman, the attack gaining more and more momentum before clashing against Lightning's weapon and sending her flying and landing on her knee a distance away. She quickly stuck her training sword into the ground to prevent her from sliding back any further, but by the time she was on her feet again, Fang was above her, swinging her staff downard at her oponent. Lightning quickly leaped out of the way of the powerful strike, that caused a small crater in the sand on impact. '_Shit I probably shouldn't use attacks that are that strong...' _ Fang thought to herself before turning and seing a bolt of electricity flying at her face.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed before diving out of the way, the bolt of Lightning hit a a large rock formation a couple miles behind her and completley destroyed it, "Bloody hell, sunshine, you tryna' kill me?"

"I could say the same to you!" the soldier yelled, "You see that hole in the ground next to you?"

"Yeah but you woulda' lived from that... Probably..." Fang said, using her staff to stand to her feet.

"Bullshit, Fang!"

"Alright, Alright; no magic and no seriously powerful attacks, got it!" Fang said, regaining her fighting stance.

The two once again began charging at each other to continue the fight, but out of nowhere Lightning heard an angry voice yelling from the distance.

"What the hell, Claire! What happend to dinner!"

The last thing she saw was Serah standing there with an apron on, waving a spatula around in the air, before she felt Fangs staff connect with her head. Then everything faded to black.

_**Yay Fang won the bet!haha**_

_**To be continued... dun dun dun**_


End file.
